Ultimate Crossover 1
by AnimeDragons
Summary: Super Robot Monkey Team, Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Fullmetal Alchemist, One Piece, Naruto, Shaman King, and many, many more converge in this hopefully comical adventure about a girl named Amy Whittle, aka Witty!it gets better as it goes, dont worry. No.1 of all
1. White and Orange

Amy was ADDing again. It's what her father had called her random thoughts--ADDitations, joking that she had a small case of ADD, or Attention Defecit Disorder. In truth she simply had a broad imagination. She was always thinking of things, even when they had nothing to do with what was going on. Like presently, for she was walking back from the Capitol Center for the Arts with the rest of her 5th grade class. As she put one foot in front of the other, she thought about what it'd be like to travel on a flying disc. The cause of this recent ADDitation was the Shinzo episode she'd seen the night before. Mushra journeyed around Enterra with Yokumo, Sago, and Kutai on a hovering saucer, so why couldn't she use one just once to get to school? It'd be awesome, floating around freely in the air and not even breaking a sweat! If only--

Amy was shaken from her thoughts as she collided into the kid in front of her. They'd stopped at a crosswalk, and thanks to her ADDing Amy had crashed. The kid whirled around, and Amy realized who it was with a feeling of dread. It was Harvey Bradley, the bully of the class. He wore a navy shirt with blue flames edging the bottom. His shorts were tan and had several pockets. His hair was messy atop his head and his teeth weren't straight. He was pretty tall (he towered over everyone in the class, including the teachers) and he smelt sweaty up close--very sweaty.

"Hey, brat, watch where you're going!" he snarled. "No one wants our kooties!"

"'Kooties,' that's original alright." Amy had heard these same words before from other kids in the class. She often had ADDitations of them having Devil horns and three-pronged stalves.

"Get away from me before you make me sick--nevermind, too late." With a look of disgust, he pushed the 10 year old back into the kids behind her. Unfortunatly for Amy she'd been pushed into the most stuck-up girl in the class, Amelia Worthheart, who wore a pink sweater with paw-print stitches and a skirt colored with black-and-pink stripes.

"Amy Whittle, EWWWWWWWW!" exclaimed Amelia, pushing Amy back into Harvey.

"Get away from me, freak!" Harvey tossed her aside with his arm and she almost fell into the busy street. Amy's arms windmilled as she struggled to stay on the sidewalk, but to no avail, just as a car turned around the corner.

It was a bad time, but a brief ADDitation flashed into her head, one of Yusuke Urameshi when he saved a child from being mown over by a car. Only there was no one like that now, nor was she there to save anyone, only falling in the way of a large mass of metal.

And that's when there was a flash of white and orange in her line of vision, and she felt hands gripping her beneath her legs and behind her back. The car--not to mention the ground--disapeared for a moment, up until she roughly landed, the hands and white and orange vanishing it what Amy thought was a flash of black hair, the car zipping past as if nothing had happened.

Any normal person would have been in an utter state of mental shock, and rightly so, but not Amy--her focus first and foremost went to her savior, her head pivoting around until it cuaght a flash of white as it rushed to escape to a nearby alleyway.

She stared after it, an ADDitation forming in her mind a once, until a shout from a teacher told her that the light had turned white and that everyone was going on without her.

--

'Here we go, Kirara!' she cried as the large cat-demon lept through the mountains with her on her back. 'We'll reach the waterfall in no time!'

Kirara roared in agreement and continued forward, her white coat waving gently around her strong muscles and her two burning tails billowing behind her. The rider smiled as the river came into view down below--then frowned as she heard the sound of battle. What was going on?

Amy suddenly came rushing back from her ADDitation to realize that what she was in fact hearing the sounds of fighting. She was onher way home--she was walking, of course--and to her right was an alleyway. Curious, she headed down it to try to find out where the sounds werecoming from. A few feet in there came a turn to the left, which Amy peeked around to get a good look.

To her utter suprise she found an army of what looked to be Formless from the show Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go. They were white and black with heads in the shapes of cartoonic-bombs. They had sharp claws and fans and black streaks for ribs. For a moment Amy thought she was still ADDing, but when the pinch she gave herself told her she wasn't. Then, more suprising still, she noticed that the Formless weren't alone--a group of five cyborg monkies accompanied by a boy were in combat with them. She recognized them as the Hyperforce from the same show as the Formless. The boy wore a white shirt with coal-black buttons down the front of it, and around his neck was an orange ascot. He had on large, black boots and gloves the same color as his scarf. His hair was jet-black and he had determined blue eyes. His face was covered in orange and black face paint, the orange in two stripes beneath he eyes and the white covering the upper half of his visage. The monkies were each a different color, the yellow one being a girl while the black, blue, green, and red ones being boys. Out of their arms were hands should have been were various weapons--the yellow monkey had large fists; the black monkey had ghost-claws; the blue monkey had drills; the green monkey had saws; the red monkey had large magnets. Using their hands/weapons they wacked Formless left and right, making the creatures splat against the walls. The boy used magical attacks emitted from his feet and fists, including Thunder-Punches and Ligthning-Kicks. Even though the Hyperforce had these advantages, the were still on the verge of losing.

Amy quickly looked around, searching for a way to help. She then spotted a hose nearby and took no delay in picking it up and turning it on at full power. She swiftly whirled around and aimed at the Formless, the water hitting them dead-on and causing them to collapse in puddles of water and black sludge. "Take that, skeleton-scum!" Amy exclaimed as the final Formless fell. She then hustled to turn off the hose.

The somewhat wet Hyperforce looked at her with suprise, then gratitude. "Thanks," said the boy. "We were almost goners."

Amy just stared at him.

"Uh, hello?" asked the green monkey, running over to the girl to get a good look at her. "Anybody home in there?" Amy still said nothing.

The boy cleared his throught, then began, "Hello, we're the Hyperforce from Sugazoom and we were wondering if you could tell us what planet we're on."

"Earth," Amy choked.

"'Earth?'" repeated the blue monkey, tipping his head. "Never heard of it."

Amy quickly collected her fading courage and squeeked, "Well I've already heard of Suggazoom."

The boy's expression brightened. "Then could you direct us towards it? You see we're kind of lost and..." He frowned as Amy shook her head as much as to say no as to show her disbelief.

"I d-don't understand...I thought that Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go was just a show..."

The boy gasped. "Hey, how do you know our motto?"

Amy looked him over carefully before saying, "So you're Chiro..." she gasped. When the boy lifted an eyebrow Amy quickly tore off her backpack and unzipped it. She rummaged through her school books until she found her science folder and brought it out for the Hyperforce to see. Their jaws dropped in astonishment as the saw the book sock--on it was the image of them beside their Super Robot, a large robot that was mostly rectangular besides the metal tubes for joints. "You see, I'm mostly suprised cuz here you're all supposedly fictional characters in a show that airs every night at 8:30 sharp on Jetix. Uhhh, well, I guess you're not all fictional after all."

The red monkey took the text book and peered closely at the picture. "Wow, this is pretty acurate," he noted. He handed the book to the blue monkey, saying, "Gibson, what do you make of this?"

The blue monkey took it and studied it. "Indeed, that's us. Hmmm, perhaps someone has simply heard of us and has chronicled our deeds."

"I don't think so, Gibson" replied Amy. "We don't have contact with any intergalctic lifeforms here."

The boy--Chiro--gasped. "You can understand him? And how'd you know his name?"

Amy glanced over at him with suprise. "Oh, that's right, on Sugazoom you're the only one who can understand them..." she thought aloud. "Well otherwise it should be obvious that I know his name if you're on a TV show--I mean, you knew the names of the Sun-Riders when you met them, didn't you, Chiro?"

Chiro blushed at the name of his favorite show to watch in the Super Robot.

"So that means you know all of our names, correct?" asked the black monkey.

Amy nodded and replied, "You're Antauri, the kid's Chiro, the girl's Nova, the green's Otto, the blue's Mr. Howe Gibson--shortened to just Gibson--and the red's S-P-R-X-7-7, shortened to Sparx. Hi, I'm Amy Whittle." All bashfulness gone, she held out her hand for Chiro to shake.

Chiro smiled. "Hi." He shook her hand, grinning amicably. "And your name is?"

She grinned. "Amy. Amy Whittle." 


	2. Lost and Found

Sorry that the format of the last chapter isnt up to snuff. It'll be more correct now. Just so you all know, I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperfroce Go or any other mentioned shows/animes/mangas.

'See anything, kid?'

Chiro glanced up nervously towards the image of the red monkey, Sprx, on a screen a short ways above him in the Torso tank cockpit. 'Uh, um, no, none..! Nothing!' he insisted.

Sprx was immediatly suspicious. 'What is it, kid? Got a hot date or something?'

'What? No, no I--'

'Urgent reminder for Chiro,' rang a female voice from chiro's control panel; the boy began to attempt silence it at once as it continued, 'daily showing of the Sun Riders TV program in 5 minutes.'

Embarassed, Chiro hid his head in his hands.

A deep chuckle reverberated from above him. 'Go ahead, kid,' he said, grinning from sprocket to sprocket. 'Go watch your show.'

Chiro was deeply relieved. 'Gee, thanks, Sprx,' he said. 'I really apreciate it.'

'No problem kid.'

--

"No doubt about it; I remember all of that." Chiro stood up stright again, a sharp pain in his back as he came up from watching the computer screen over Amy's shoulder. "It's kind of hard to believe, though. It's kinda cool." They were upstairs in a small room, and there were only three of them there, Amy, Chiro, and the black monkey, Antauri.

"I've got to ask, though, how did you all even get here? Don't you remember anything? Anything at all?"

"The last thing we knew," Antauri said, "we were against the Skeleton King. After that..."

Amy finished for him. "Nothing, huh?"

He nodded.

She paused. "Do...do you think that, maybe, the Skeleton King could have found a way over?"

"I'm not sure, but it's not entirely impossible."

"Well, the Formless are most definitely here," huffed Chiro. "Not to happy about that myself."

"Yeah, those could prove a real problem. And I suppose we can't go off telling the military, considering the circumstances. Being from TV and all. If the Skeleton King WAS here, though, what do you think he'd want? The Earth, maybe? Or would it be you guys?"

Chiro shrugged, almost sheepishly. "Both?"

"Crud--and what is all of that racket?" she asked as, all at once, she heard a mass of noises coming from somewhere outside of the room."

Looking confused, the other two shrugged.

Amy left the room, the boy and monkey tailing, as she led them down the stairs, which led to a hall connecting to the kitchen. Once there, she followed the noises further, down the stairs to her basement, the door to which stood ajar.

As she circled around the low, dirty overhang at the bottom of the staircase, Amy stopped and gasped in surprised.

"Is...is this MY basement?" she asked.

Nearby, Otto, the green monkey, glanced over at her. "Um. Yes and no."

The last time Amy had seen it, her basement had been dark, dirty, and covered almost top to bottom with cobwebs filled to the brim with dead spiers and insects. In no time at all though it appeared to have changed to look pearly white, with metal walls, metal counters, and even a metal cuboard in the wall. The monkey team was scattered about doing repairs with tools she was sure her grandfather had left behind.

"I'm not even gonna ask where you got all the materials from," Amy whispered, walking forward.

Chiro, coming up to stand next to her, waited for her to say something else, but to his confusion found that she wasn't going to say anything at all, but rather was staring forward as if far out through a window.

Finally he interupted. "Um. Amy?"

Amy blinked out of her ADDitation in mild surprise. "Huh?..What?" Then, after a milisecond of straight thinking, she leapt in excitement. "This is so cool! I can't believe it! Awesome!"

"It was sort of...nessicary," Nova told her. "Hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all! Woohoo!"

"So you like tech?" Otto chirped in question.

"Naturally, as a scifi/fantasy manga geek vidiot," Amy said, proudly. "Though I've never really excelled in science."

"But guys, shouldn't you all have asked first?" Chiro asked. "She could get in trouble with her parents, you know."

"Well, actually," put in Amy, "this is my GRANDPARENTS' house. But i don't think I'll get in anymajor trouble..."

"Ah!" Gibson said with a smile, looking up from where he was drilling in a metal shelf. "Good people, then?"

Amy folded her arms and raised an eyebrow good humorably. "Would you expect me to say anything else about my own family? No, it's just that, they can't really argue."

"Oh?" asked Chiro, confused. "Why not?"

"Because. They're dead."

There was a ushed moment in the room, and all at once Otto leapt over and clung to Amy's neck. "Poor Witty! How aweful!" he cried, tears pouring out uncontrollably.

"Otto, Otto, it's okay, I've lived here for a few years now and...wait." she looked at him, eyebrows raised. " 'Witty?' "

He nodded. "Amy Whittle. Amble, Witty. Witty Amble!"

"Walking funny?"

Tears forgotten at once, Otto lept down and grinned up at her, chuckling slightly. "That's a good one, Witty," he said. "Introducing! Walking funny, it's Witty Amble!"

Amy bowed, laughing. "Hello, hello," she laughed. "Glad you all enjoy my name so much." And it was precicely at that moment that the bell rang.

The others all looked at her for an answer as to what the noise was.

She didn't answer the question in their eyes though, as she exclaimed, "Oh, I almost forgot!" and zipped around Antauri to head back upstairs.

She zipped across the kitchen from the basement door to snother on the other side, leading to a second hallway, which served as the laundry room, and opened the door at the end of it. "Hello, everybogy!" she cried.

On her small front porch stood 3 kids half her size, and they all grinned widely as she appeared. "Amy!" they cried in delight.

"We have other quests today, so be nice, okay?" Amy told them.

"Oh! Who is it, who is it?" asked a girl, Jessica.

"Amy? What is it? who re they?"

Amy turned in mild surprise as chiro came into the hall from the kitchen to walk up and look over her shoulder.

Amy grinned. "Wow. Impecable timing."

"What do you mean?"

At that moment all three children leapt on top of him with a squeel. "Chiro!!!" they exclaimed.

"Yikes!" Chiro went down, and was immeditaly smothered by the smaller children.

Amy laughed. "don't hurt him, guys."

At once the three children bolted to their feet, straight and tall, and chorused, "Sorry, Amy." They were all still smiling brightly.

"Now," Amy declared, "who wants COOKIES!?"

"WE DO!" the children pratically shrieked, and rocketed past her into the house.

"Only eat 3 each," she said, and then they were gone through the door. She offered chiro a hand up, which he accepted.

"What on Shuggazoom--I mean Earth--was THAT?" the young hero asked, dusty his clothes off roughly.

"Kids. Specifically, Jessica, Alex, and David. I babysit regularly."

"Babysit? What for?" Chiro asked, not liking the prospect.

"Money. I've got to eat, y'know. Either way, though, they're fun to be with. Helps keep the loniless away to boot."

One of the boys--Alex--came skittering back into the hall just then, the bag of cookies in his hands. "Amy! Here! I thought you'd want a few, too!"

Chiro stared. He never thought he'd see the day a kid give away a cookie.

"Thank you, Alex, that's awesome of you!" Amy reached in and took out a chocolate chip, and offered it to Chiro. "Here you go, Chiro," she said, grinning. "Want one?"

He glanced to the cookie and back up at her, and then smiled, taking it. "Thank you very much."

"No problem." 


	3. Kind of Boring of a Chapter!

I am telling you before hand!! This is the last chapter in the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go section!! No. 2 will be found in the POKE'MON section!! (Just go to my profile.) I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but this story has WAY too many different crossovers to stay in one spot...yes, there are A LOT more than Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!...and just so you all know, I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperfroce Go! or any other mentioned shows/animes/mangas.

--

Amy sat up suddenly, her mind racing as she glanced at her clock.

She was going to be late for school!

Getting out of bed in a flurry of blankets and bedsheets she snatched up her brush, ran it through her brown hair that reached to her shoulders with a yank or two, and then quickly changed into a light blue T-shirt and navy pants before torpedoeing out her door after a glance into the mirror with her brown eyes.

At the base of the stairs she snatched the banister and whirled around to head down the hallway to the red-hued door at the hall's end. She flung it open, went through...

...And collided full-speed into Chiro, whose face was a flash of surprise before she was smacking into them and they'd both tumbled to the floor.

"Sorry, Chiro! Late! School! Gotta go now! Bye!" Amy bumbled, trying to get up without hurting him or herself. Her hand swung the cabinet to her right, and her head into the chair to her left. the plan wasn't going so well.

Meanwhile, Chiro had TWO things to figure out, how to get up along with what in the world Amy was saying. "Hold on, slow down. WHERE are you going?" Very confused, he tried to wrigle upward off of the rug and onto the yellow tile floor. Amy tried to lever herself as high as possible, and with that clearance he olled onto his stomach, picked himself up, and somehow crawled away. He had on his red sweater, which was what he wore under his hyper suit when he wasn't fighting evil. Now, he also had on a whole colony of dust bunnies. Amy hadn't vacuumed the rug the table stood on top of in forever.

"I'm going to school. It's where Earthlings like me go to learn about math, and earth science, and history of our world, and how to use proper grammar in poems and stories and letters. Kids are required to go 5 days a week except on special occasions, then have 2 days off on the weekends. It lasts about 8 long hours a day, kind of like when someone gets a job shift. Try not to let the house blow up or burn down or anything, if you please. You're on your own for a few hours."

"Um...okay..?"

"Yup. And I'm late to get there. Which is bad. Excuse me."

Chiro backed up as Amy shoved her feet into her shoes, snagged her backpack from next to them, and crossed the kitchen to the door to the hallway out. She turned back as she slipped the backpack on, flashing him a grin. "I'll be back soon, so I can help you guys find a way home." And she then left him to pick off the fuzzy tufts of lint from her clothes.

Outside she trumped down her front steps and went over to her bike, and was getting on when a voide startled her almost into letting it tip over onto the asfault. "Good morning, Amy. Where are you headed?"

Amy looked around the yard and driveway. Where...? Then her head went up, and she found him. Antauri had, somehow, found his way to the roof.

Now what was he doing up THERE?

"I'm headed to school. I told Chiro what it was, so you might be able to get a brief description from him, since I'm in a hurry. Now, since the yard is big, Chiro can learn his fighting back here, or maybe even up there. My grandfather's tools are hanging about every odd place, if Otto wants to use any, and there's a video game system hooked to the TV as well as the computer if anyone gets bored. I'll be gone a good 8 hours, I'm afraid, but the moment school's over I'll come directly home. See you then, Antauri!" And she hopped onto her bicycle and zipped down the northern side of her horseshoe driveway and down the street.

Antauri watched after her. "She really does know us," he mused quietly.

--

And 8 hours later, Amy was headed home again, a load of homework and books in her backpack as she sped home.

"--nowhere to run--" she heard, passing an alley way similar to the one she'd found the Hyperforce in. Wait, what?

She screeched her bike to a stop, then swung off, leaning it against a building with her backpack as she then zipped back to where she'd heard the voice.

"--with me, or suffer the consuquences."

Something sounded very evil bout these words, in both context AND texture. Her head crept around the corner of the building, and what she found was the back of a large...robot?

Her blood ran cold. The TV-Monster was here. And only one face would be showing on the screen on its other side.

The Skeleton King.

This was SO not good.

--

yup, thats it. look for no. 2! unless u dont want to. :D 


End file.
